


El seductor

by julietsdeath



Series: IES Lys Assia, aventuras y desventuras [3]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietsdeath/pseuds/julietsdeath
Summary: Gianluca es el rompecorazones de la clase y ha encontrado un nuevo objetivo a quien seducir: una de las alumnas nuevas, Tamar. Su primer encuentro no parece muy prometedor, pero él nunca ha tirado la toalla.
Series: IES Lys Assia, aventuras y desventuras [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671367
Kudos: 3





	El seductor

La tercera hora del día fue Inglés, y en lugar de presentación de la asignatura, Alex, el profesor, les dijo que improvisaran una pequeña introducción sobre sí mismos, para que los nuevos y los veteranos se fueran conociendo algo mejor.

Gianluca aprovechó tal ocasión para otear el horizonte en busca de nuevas conquistas que llevar a cabo en el presente curso. Las tres alumnas nuevas, que venían con Inga, eran las únicas a las que no conocía, y una de ellas le había llamado especialmente la atención: Tamar. Ya estaba empezando a idear un plan de conquista, de hecho.

A la hora del recreo, salió con sus inseparables amigos Ignazio y Piero. Los tres buscaron un banco donde sentarse.

–Bueno, Gianlu, ¿cuál es tu siguiente presa? –le preguntó Ignazio, cosa que Gianluca estaba esperando.

Él hacía bueno el tópico del “italiano seductor”, ya que traía locas a todas y cualquier chica que se proponía conquistar acababa cayendo en sus redes; Ignazio era el amigo simpático y leal que siempre le animaba y apoyaba en su empeño, y Piero, por el contrario, era el amigo responsable que se oponía en firme a que continuara con ese comportamiento. Pero a pesar de todo, y de la cantidad de veces que se había molestado con él por “jugar con los sentimientos de las chicas”, nunca habían dejado de ser amigos.

Piero suspiró ante las palabras de Ignazio.

–Tantos años de feminismo y sigue habiendo brutos como vosotros.

–Bueno, ya le he echado el ojo a alguna –respondió Gianluca, ignorando las palabras reprobatorias de su otro compañero.

–¿Quién es, quién es, quién es? –Gianluca iba a contestar, pero Ignazio le interrumpió antes de que lo hiciera. – ¡No, no, no me lo digas! A ver si lo adivino.

Puso cara pensativa y a su vez Piero puso los ojos en blanco en clara exasperación.

–Hmm…para empezar, no creo que sea ninguna de las Monikas. Aunque la rubia es mona…

–¿Y llevarme una hostia de Vaidas? Ni loco. Además, la muchacha parece aburrida, siempre enterrada entre libros.

–Pues entonces descartadas, y yo creo que Bojana, Debrah e Inga también. –La cara de Gianluca le indicó que estaba en lo cierto.

–Mira que sois superficiales –comentó Piero a su lado, pero ellos siguieron ignorándole.

–¿Nina?

–Uff…la chica no está mal, pero me da un mal rollo…

–Ehm…Edurne.

–Pero si tiene novio –dijo Piero.

–Eso da igual, por muy fiel que diga ser seguro que acabaría cayendo, como todas –replicó Gianluca tranquilamente, ante la indignación de su amigo–. Pero no.

–Pues Polina, entonces. Uf, calla, no, con ese padre tan estricto que tiene no te dejaría ni acercarte. Pues no sé.

–Una de las nuevas, Tamar.

Ignazio se concentró en intentar invocar mentalmente la cara de Tamar, pero era incapaz. Apenas la había visto, teniendo en cuenta que era el primer día.

–No la ubico.

Gianluca miró en todas direcciones, buscando a su próximo objetivo, hasta que por fin la encontró.

–Mira, allí. No se ha separado de Inga, supongo que es la única que conoce. Es la de las gafas de sol.

Ignazio y Piero dirigieron la mirada con curiosidad hacia donde su amigo les indicaba. Era un grupito de cuatro chicas, Inga efectivamente una de ellas, las otras tres aún desconocidas para ellos. La chica en cuestión no sólo llevaba gafas de sol súper fashion; además iba vestida a la última moda. No parecía ser pija, pero sí que destacaba totalmente entre sus compañeras, que eran más sencillas.

–Hmm…físicamente no está mal, pero al no conocerla no sé cómo será.

–¿Qué os parece si lo averiguamos? –dijo Gianluca, levantándose ya de su asiento. Ignazio hizo lo mismo enseguida, pero Piero no se movió.

–No, no, conmigo no cuentes –se negó–. No pienso ser cómplice de ninguna otra de tus conquistas que luego te duran dos días.

–Pero Piero, si no vienes, ¿quién me va a echar la bronca y me dirá que ya me advirtió cuando me rechacen? Piénsalo.

Los dos se aguantaron la mirada, y por más que hubiera querido, no podría haberse negado.

–Anda, vamos –dijo, y suspiró–. Espero no arrepentirme de esto.

Recorrieron la distancia hacia donde se encontraba el pequeño grupo. Según se acercaban, Gianluca observó el comportamiento de las cuatro chicas: Tamar estaba hablando, Inga parecía no estar muy interesada precisamente en lo que estaba contando, otra de las chicas miraba a Tamar como si lo que estuviera diciendo fuera lo más interesante que había escuchado nunca, y la última parecía estar ausente. Captaron también parte de la conversación:

–Pues sí, por lo que he observado en estas primeras horas, la gente de aquí es igual que la de mi país. –Gianluca recordó que en su presentación había dicho que venía de EEUU, lo cual le pareció fascinante. – Están los deportistas, los populares, como yo –soltó una risita tonta–, los empollones, los frikis…vamos, un poco como la típica peli de instituto, que no es tan diferente de la realidad como parece.

Mientras hablaba, Inga, que no la estaba mirando en ese momento, ya se había dado cuenta de que los tres amigos se acercaban, y se imaginaba perfectamente cuál era el motivo de aquella “visita”.

Sin enterarse, Tamar continuó su reflexión.

–En lo que no me he fijado es en si hay algún rompecorazones de estos que van de conquista en conquista. Allí los hay, pero quizá aquí no tenéis cultura de eso.

Inga se dirigió a ella por primera vez desde que ellos estaban presenciando la conversación.

–No busques más; por allí viene, con sus leales escuderos.

Tamar dirigió la mirada hacia los tres chicos. Suponía que al que Inga se refería era al que iba en medio, y la verdad era que, efectivamente, tenía toda la pinta de seductor. Era atractivo y lo sabía. Pero ella no se iba a dejar atrapar tan fácilmente.

–Vaya, si es nuestra vieja amiga Inga –comenzó a hablar él cuando estuvieron a su altura–. ¿Qué tal tu verano?

–Interesantísimo, sin duda. Pero no estás aquí para que te lo cuente, ¿verdad, Gianlu?

–Sigues siendo igual de directa, me gusta –respondió Gianluca, guiñándole un ojo–. En realidad tienes razón. Veníamos a presentarnos ante las nuevas compañeras. Estos son Piero e Ignazio. –Los dos chicos saludaron escuetamente. – Y yo soy Gianluca. Encantado –dijo finalmente, dirigiéndose directamente a Tamar. Incluso le tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios.

–Vaya, qué cortés. Supongo que ahora es mi turno, entonces. Estas son Stephanie y Mary Jane. –Una de las chicas les saludó. La otra seguía sin enterarse muy bien de dónde estaba–. Y yo soy Tamar.

–Así que, ¿habéis venido a pasar aquí todo el curso?

–Por el momento sí, aún no sabemos si nos quedaremos más tiempo o no. Quién sabe, quizá encontremos…alguna razón de peso.

Gianluca se alegró interiormente, ya que pensó que eso quería decir que había una atracción mutua entre ambos y que ya la tenía casi en el bote. Sin embargo, mantuvo su compostura.

–Quizá ese alguien está más cerca de lo que piensas –respondió, adoptando el tono de voz que usaba siempre que estaba intentando ligar con alguna chica.

–¿Quién ha dicho que esa razón tenga que ser una persona? –dijo Tamar, con una leve risa. – Bueno, encantada de conoceros. Ciao!

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó en dirección contraria, con Stephanie pisándole los talones. Inga miró a Gianluca con una sonrisilla maliciosa, y Mary Jane aún tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que sus compañeras se habían ido, y se apresuró a seguirlas.

Los tres amigos seguían de pie en el mismo lugar. Gianluca no se podía creer que su táctica no hubiera funcionado. Miró a sus compañeros con cara de incredulidad; Ignazio se encogió de hombros, como queriendo decir que él tampoco entendía qué había podido fallar, y Piero fue el primero en hablar.

–No te está mal, por ir siempre de sobrado.

Él también se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el banco donde antes habían estado sentados, aunque el recreo no tardaría mucho en terminar. Gianluca se resignó a aceptar su derrota, por una vez dándole la razón a Piero, y le siguió. Quizá había perdido esta batalla, pero no la guerra. Conseguiría conquistar a Tamar más pronto que tarde, fuera como fuese.


End file.
